


God's got your back, Renjun.

by faeriejun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Renjun Harem, catboy jeno, renjun the almighty, this will be a harem i’ll make sure of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriejun/pseuds/faeriejun
Summary: In a world where everyone has at least a minor or miniscule power. Renjun, however, appeared to be powerless. The odd one out. But that wasn’t his main focus. Right now, he was dead set on making sure his best friend, Jaemin, will get a date with the Superhero he’s been into.





	God's got your back, Renjun.

It was weird. The way Jaemin was staring at the television every single time that superhero came on. It didn’t take Renjun long to notice what kind of stare it was.

Jaemin. He was clearly crushing on the cat boy cosplaying superhero. The clothes made more sense when Renjun remembered that the males powers was the face he could do everything a cat could. Not the most boast worthy power. Even Jaemin had better.

Renjun couldn’t remember the last time he saw his best friend look so starry eyed, so as his long term childhood best friend, Renjun felt the need to set them up together.

The difficult part however, was the fact that he had absolutely no clue on where to start. It’s not like he had any powers compared to all his friends.

Jaemin has the power to make anyone he was interested in fall in love with him just by making eye contact, Chenle had the ability to grow plants at any speed he wills it to grow and Jisung is able to understand everything an animal wants, but not speak to them.

Jisung figured out his power the fastest, pretty much right when it had developed. Chenle only figured it out last year, when he tried to grow his own strawberry for the first time. Till then he thought he was like Renjun, powerless. Jaemin, it took a few tries for him to figure it out. Every single person you’ve had a crush on suddenly wanting you too was sort of weird to them all.

But because of that power, Jaemin has began to force himself into a state of in-denial when he does become interested in someone. Especially so after learning that it actually stopped his power from tricking people into liking him back. 

Being the great friend that Renjun was, he had began brainstorming the moment he had left his best friends house. Since they didn’t even live that far apart, two houses apart, he didn’t think of much while getting there. 

As soon as he reached home, Renjun went straight up to his room and pulled out his journal along with his earphones and phone and began jotting down anything he could think of.

_ How to catch a feline superhero’s attention: _

  1. _Be a villain_
  2. _Catnip?_
  3. _Scratching post..._
  4. _Treats (Wet or dry. Try both)_
  5. _Pets but only if it doesn’t scratch me_
  6. _Treat them like a cat, basically?_

Renjun stared at his notes, taking in all his ideas. Didn’t seem all that bad, considering he knew nothing about the Superhero. 

Jisung owned a small kitten so he figured it would be best to cut down on expenses and just steal whatever Jisung had stored in his home. 

With steps 2 to 4 basically completed, it was time to come up with a villain name. Searching up “Good villain names” on Google, however, didn’t prove to be helpful in the slightest. All the came up we’re names such as “Magnum Destroyer” and Renjun refuses to be affiliated with such a try-hard sounding name. Wouldn’t it be simpler to just identify with what he was doing? Being a wingman. 

It was quite an ugly name but since he was only being a one time villain, that’s what Renjun has decided to stick with.

Renjun has decided to try rehearsing how to dramatically say his new name. ”I am... Wingman.” Scoffing at himself, he thought maybe it would be easier to just do everything more casually. This wasn’t supposed to be serious either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at actually writing a story in english so I apologise if it doesn’t reach any sort of standard ;; However, I’d love some feedback and criticism as I’m actually hoping to improve my writing!


End file.
